getagamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cut the Rope
Cut the Rope is an app store game. It has been awarded for the best video game. =Lite Value= You can have less for free. This offer is available via App Store.The Full Version is $0.99. =Full Version= The full version is ninety-nine cents. Click or Tap Here to buy via app store. How To Play Watch this video and you'll know how to play. It will have gestures that you'll need to follow. IGN's Cut the Rope Review Cut the Rope is a certified smash hit that is finally making its way to a Nintendo platform after debuting about a year ago on Apple's iPhones and iPads. It's a slick game. A purely addictive little touch screen puzzler where your goal is to, as the title says, cut ropes in each stage to get a colorful piece of candy to drop into the waiting, open maw of the always-grinning and ever-delightful little monster Om Nom. When the game first begins, the puzzles you're challenged with are all easily solved – one or two swipes across the screen are all that's needed to accomplish the goal of feeding the happy monster. The challenge factor ramps up at a satisfying pace, though, as later levels integrate more and more interactive objects to alter the simple premise in some truly complex ways – multiple ropes, floating bubbles, energy barriers and even an absence of gravity all force you to figure out just how you're going to safely deliver each treat to the creature. What's more, feeding isn't your only goal. You also have to try to collect stars along the way, by sending the candy on a path to collide with them inside the box before finally landing inside Om Nom's mouth. Later levels aren't unlocked unless you earn enough stars in earlier stages, and the truly hardcore will want to try scoring all three available stars in each of the game's 125 different levels. There are some drawbacks to playing Cut the Rope on DSiWare, of course. As with other games that have made Nintendo systems their second stop after debuting with Apple, the visuals take a hit here – DSi screen resolution can't compare with the iPhone's beautiful Retina display or the iPad's HD screen. The price is also steeper here, though paying $4.99 for a game you could get for $0.99 elsewhere certainly isn't the worst valuation discrepancy we've seen with DSiWare. Interestingly, though, I think playing this game on a DSi or 3DS actually improves it over its original versions in one key way – accuracy. Your fingers are what you use to do the cutting on Apple's devices, but here you've got the stylus. It's a better fit. I feel like I can more accurately complete certain levels in this version, and that's more and more true toward the end of the game – when speed and precision become even more important than your intellectual ability to quickly puzzle out which actions to take and when. Category:Games